Laugh
by loveiosa
Summary: Once, as they sat together in quiet peace (rare, considering who they were) Ren began to chortle. He pursed his lips at first, blinking rapidly, then looked away, before the large grin made it's way and the deep tremors of elation invaded Hux's ears. [Rated K for language] [Semi-Alternate Universe Crack]
**Laugh**

 _Pairing: General Hux/Kylo Ren_

 _Summary:_ _Once, as they sat together in quiet peace (rare, considering who they were) Ren began to chortle. He pursed his lips at first, blinking rapidly, then looked away, before the large grin made it's way and the deep tremors of elation invaded Hux's ears._

 _A/N: Oh my lord. I saw a cute edit of these two and I just had to write something._

* * *

Sometimes Ren would laugh.

It was a funny laugh, a combination of chuckles and snorts.

Sometimes Hux would laugh.

A casual one. More smile than sound.

Once, as they sat together in quiet peace (rare, considering who they were) Ren began to _chortle._ He pursed his lips at first, blinking rapidly, then looked away, before the large grin made it's way and the deep tremors of elation invaded Hux's ears.

The red head had raised an eyebrow, gaze trailing up from his data-pad. "What is it? Insanity finally set in?"

Shaking his head to stop his laughs, Ren put a hand to his face. "No. It's just-" he stopped, furrowing his brow and sighing, "nothing."

Hux sent him a withering glare, "Sure," returning his gaze to the bright screen in his hands, he rolled his green eyes.

"It's only-"

Ah. There it was.

The general sat up straighter, setting his data-pad down beside him, "It's only _what,_ Ren?"

Ren cleared his throat, glancing away from Hux, before titling his head. "It's... I," He huffed, wringing his hands. "Well? Spit it out." Hux demanded, becoming exasperated with the knight.

"I'm in love."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Hux hadn't expected that.

"You're _what?"_ He lowered his head in question, a strand of hair falling out of place as he stared at Ren, bewildered.

Ren. In love.

Love and Ren didn't go together.

It was like water and fire.

Dogs and cats.

Sith and Jedi.

Made zero sense.

 _Zero. Zilch. None. Nada._

He breathed, frowning, licking his lips before opening his mouth. "And can't you change that with your," he waved his hand, "Force crap?"

Ren chuckled again, ignoring the other man's incompetence in his invisible art.

"No, Hux. I am in love, and in love I shall remain."

So goddamn _poetic._

It made Hux wince internally at his tone, drenched in a sort of softness he'd never heard come out of Ren's mouth.

"Uh huh," he nodded slowly, pretending to understand, "and what can we do, since the Force is apparently useless?" At Ren's lack of response, Hux gained yet another bright idea.

 _'Ask him who it is.'_

Oh, and in the name of sweet Palpatine, he was so blind to trust that little nagging voice.

But he did anyway.

The red head leaned forward, work forgotten, eyes narrowed questioningly.

Was it Phasma?

Nah, she was probably a lesbian anyhow.

Was it a trooper?

No. They were trained against that.

His mind gasped incredulously, mouth gaping as he observed the apprentice.

It was that damned scavenger, wasn't it?

A surge of jealousy ran through Hux's brain, ears turning a bright shade of scarlet, eyebrow twitching sporadically.

Ren had fallen for that _bitch?_

 _Aw, Hell no._

"Ren," he squared his shoulders, clasping his gloved hands in his lap, emerald eyes gleaming with delicately hidden rage.

Not on his watch.

The other man moved his head back over to look at Hux, the diagonal scar the scavenger (Hux's mind screamed as he noticed it) crossing his dotted skin jaggedly, raven hair fluttering behind him.

"Yes, Hux?" He sounded so innocent. So goddamn confused and unassuming. So much so, that Hux wanted to drop his collected demeanor and slap the shit out of him.

"Are... are you," he made air quotations with his fingers, "in love," Hux scowled, "with that scavenger girl?" It was a simple inquiry, nothing more nothing less. But the answer Ren would give, well.

That was life or death.

The raven sputtered, hands shooting up to wave in a declining gesture, "No! No, no, Hux why would you- what?"

"Then who?"

Another life verses death answer.

Ren was quiet again, and Hux feared the worst.

Seconds ticked by.

A look away, then ebony irises gazed into his own jade pools.

"You."

* * *

 _A/N: So fluffy. I had to do it. It's my #1 head-canon that Hux is a straight up jealous bitch when it comes to Ren. Jesus, yes. I'm sorry my Star Wars fan-fictions are so short but I don't want to ruin the characters because of my poot self._


End file.
